Sigurd
Sigurd is the bow wielding sniper from the Heroes of Eastmere . Background The brothers Sigurd and Borukhan grew up in the small seaport of Davenport located where the River Remar flows into the sea. The town is composed of mostly traders and merchants that make money of the ships coming in and out of the port which account for the majority of the town's income. Borukhan and Sigurd lived with their parents and their older sister Katrina. Their mother Alexandra owned an inn, The Shipwright Inn, which was the only income for the family at the time due to the fact that their father had a difficult time holding a job after he returned from being a soldier. Their father left when they were very young to go fight in a war and a year later when he returned a war veteran, he had changed greatly. The stress that the war had made him into drunk with a very short temper. Many people lost all respect for him as he got into many fights and was arrested a number of times. What little money he earned he spent on drinking instead of supporting his family. A few years after he had returned, bandits raided the town of Davenport. After several people were killed, the father of Sigurd and Borukhan flew into a rage and killed a great number of bandits, causing the rest to flee. In the battle, he was mortally wounded and later died. After that day he was no longer known as the town drunk but a hero and was commemorated for his sacrifice. Years later their older sister, Katrina, gained an interest in blacksmithing and became an apprentice. Eventually she became an extremely skilled blacksmith and opened up a shop in Davenport. Katrina is currently twenty-eight, three years older than Borukhan. She is very tall and strong like her father, being larger than most men and much larger than her younger brothers. Along with being a skilled blacksmith, she is also very handy with a battle axe, her weapon of choice. I left Davenport when I was 20. I survived by hunting, and I made money by selling meat and pelts to merchants. One day, I was leaning against a tree, camouflaged against a tree, bow in hand when an open wagon with a rich man inside, surrounded by four knights on horses. A couple of bandits stepped onto the road and ordered the convoy to stop. The rich man ordered the four knights to capture the bandits, so the knights charged these men down. The bandits took off into the woods, and the knights pursued them. Suddenly, one man darted out of the woods and tackled the rich man out of the wagon and dragged him to the road and held the rich man upright in a chokehold. With a knife to his throat, the bandit asked for the rich man’s key to unlock the big chest in the back of the wagon. The only part of the bandit I could see was his left eye peeking around the left side of the man's head. I knew with my camouflage cloak and the bandit’s attention diverted, I would get one shot to kill the bandit. I was confident as I smoothly took out an arrow and fired one arrow right into the bandit’s eye, killing him instantly. I stepped out of the shadows and approached the rich man. He introduced himself as Malcolm, the man who ran archery tournaments. Malcolm made fortunes taking in bets and the fees to enter in the tournaments. He offered me an opportunity to enter in one of these tournaments for free, so I agreed. For the next four years I competed in these tournaments, often winning large amounts of money in the process. Eventually, I competed with a man named Nick Harwood. We became friends, and one day, he mentioned that he was from the Heroes Hall. He said if you want to adventure and get paid for it, that was the place to go. I went to Malcolm and told him I was going to go join the Heroes Hall. He was sad, not just because he made a lot of money off of me, but because we became close friends. He wished me well, and gave me a gift. The gift was a camouflage cloak, similar to mine, but made of a stronger material that would never tear or lose its color. I thanked him for the gift, and took my gear and headed off to the Heroes Hall. I was inquiring about the Heroes Hall when I found out my brother, Borukhan, was part of the Hall, and all of his friends. At that time, Alexander walked in and I followed him. When he signed that quest, I also signed. That is how I became part of the group. Family *Father - Marnukhan *Mother - Alexa *Sister - Katrina *Brother - Borukhan Category:Miglia: The Hall of Heroes Category:People of Miglia Category:Heroes of Eastmere